2013.07.29 - It's rare but it does happen
The night is hot and humid, while no rain falls from the sky it has the feel of imminent rain is heavy in the air making it feel as though it is coming. It's a relatively quiet night, although Damian Wayne aka Darkwing did leave a small group of teenagers bruised and unconscious for the cops. He really doesn't really care about them. They just made the mistake of trying to threaten him and it made him rather angry. His eyes hidden behind the mask as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop in pretty good displays of his acrobatic skills. He seems particularly itchy for a fight. He'd been totally AWOL for several days. Huntress happens to also be rooftop hopping in this area, though she's had reasons for being AWOL lately. Want to know more? Talk to Oracle about it. She stops in the shadow of a brownstone's water tower to take a look around and see if there's anything of interest going on at street leve. "Nothing's going on." Damian says as he stops next to the water tower, staying in the shadows. "I cannot find anything tonight. Just once was someone stupid enough to try and take me on." He says laughing a little bit. Huntress glances over seemingly idly. "You too, huh? Damn this is boring." Yes, this is one kid she actually doesn't mind cussing in front of. "So, what're your other options? Go home and do your chores?" She'd have said homework if it weren't summertime. "Practice." Damian says shaking his head a bit. Since he's not actually living anywhere right now chores aren't valid. Plus he'd be living with Alfred. Chores aren't so much an issue. "I wish more of them would try and pick fights with me." "Practice? Man, you make it sound like you have to go spend an hour making dying cat noises on a violin." Huntress taps the fingertips of one gloved hand lightly against the side of the water tower. "Me, I'm avoiding chores, myself." She doesn't have an Alfred even if she does have a place to live currently. "No. I spend time sharpening my sword and making sure that my skills do not get rusty. Sometimes I take a nap upside down." Ok. So nap to Damian is really his whole sleep cycle which is usually about an hour or two. "Have to stay in shape." Huntress looks over at the kid with a bit of honest skepticism in her eyes, though she chooses to turn her expression into a joke. "Wait, so sleeping upside down is part of how you stay in shape? Damn, that must have been what I've been doing wrong this whole time." "It is part. Not the only part but it's something that I do." Damian says shrugging a little bit. "Have you ever tried sleeping upside down? It helps clear the mind." He says casually, his eyes focusing on Huntress for now. Huntress says, "Yeah, once, back in high school. Gave myself a migraine." Huntress is trying for equally casual, so it's difficult to say if her little admission is the truth or a lie to maybe relate to the kid. "I did spend a ridiculous amount of time sitting on the sofa upside down talking on the phone, if that counts." Category:Log